1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the building industry. More particularly, the invention relates to improved prefabricated building structural systems.
2. Description of the prior art
In the recent history of the building industry in the United States there has been a considerable effort made to provide economical prefabricated structures. The purpose, of course, was to achieve economy through standardization and to permit construction of a structure with lesser use of labor on the site.
However, prior to the present invention, such efforts have met only with modest success, for several reasons. In the first place, even though purporting to be prefabricated buildings, a good deal of non-prefabricated on-site construction was necessary, as, for example, the preparation for and the placing of footings and floor slabs. Secondly, it has been typical of prior art prefabricated building structures that they have not been weatherproof and have been subject to shocks and weather damage due to the rigidity of the structures and the nature of materials and connections used. Accordingly, such structures have been expensive to build, by virtue of on-site labor costs and have not had a good record of structural soundness or longevity.